Amigo y amor no van en la misma oración
by Esme Anne Platt de Cullen
Summary: Diez años después se vuelven a encontrar debido a una reunión con los alumnos y compañeros en la secundaria. Su estancia en su vieja escuela será de un mes en el que los niños estarán de vacaciones (Diciembre-Enero) ¿Qué pasara con estos dos?
1. Prologo

**Amigo y amor no van en la misma oración.**

Pareja: Esme/Carlisle.

Esme y Carlisle están cursando el primer grado de Secundaria. Ambos no son los mejores amigos pero si son amigos incondicionales. Esme se muda a Inglaterra por cuestiones del trabajo de su papá y por amor.** Diez años después se vuelven a encontrar debido a una reunión con los alumnos y compañeros en la secundaria. Su estancia en su vieja escuela será de un mes en el que los niños estarán de vacaciones (Diciembre-Enero) ¿Qué pasara con estos dos?**

_Este es otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo debido a que tuve un sueño sobre esto. Parte de lo que relatare aquí es parte de mi vida; el sueño era muy lindo y por un momento lo imagine mi futuro, y que mejor forma de compartirlo que en una historia._

_Déjenme sus: dudas, preguntas, críticas, comentarios, opiniones, etc; en un review eso me motiva a continuar escribiendo. _


	2. Mi vida

**Capítulo 1-. Mi vida.**

**Esme POV**

Mi nombres Esme Anne Platt vivo en Forks Washington un pequeño pueblito en el que siempre llueve. Tengo 12 años, soy de una estatura promedio, cabello largo color caramelo, ojos café-dorado, tez clara, delgada y soy muy inteligente y aplicada, estoy cursando actualmente la Secundaria en el primer grado. Al ser la niña inteligente del salón y de la escuela varias personas especialmente niñas me molestas, critican y envidian, siempre saco diez en los bimestres, la verdad eh tenido la posibilidad de irme a una escuela mejor pero siempre he rechazado la oportunidad, me llevo mejor con los niños que con las niñas. Tengo muy pocos amigos: Alice, Emmily, Carmen, Jasper, Seth, Alec, Carlisle, Dementri y por ultimo pero no menos importante Eleazar mi mejor e incondicional amigo, con el siempre puedo contar; él era un ser casi perfecto (al menos eso pensaba yo en ese entonces) lo único que lo hacía imperfecto era que él era bisexual y le gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres, a mí no me importaba lo único que temía era que las personas no lo aceptaran pero bueno eso se arreglaría y yo le ayudaría a arreglarlo.

Mis padres son Edward e Isabella Platt, también tengo una hermana de dos años llamada René y un hermano llamado Alistar, adoro a mi familia porque siempre me apoyan.

Tengo un amigo que la verdad siento compasión por él; la primera vez que lo conocí lo vi con el Señor Aro Vulturi y su esposa Sulpicia Cullen de Vulturi la verdad es que no se parecían en nada y pues deduciendo por su nombre él estaba a cargo de su tía y tío porque sus padres ya habían muerto por causa de un accidente:

(_En eso Esme recordó)_

_Estaba yo con Alice en un parque sentadas en el pasto ya habíamos salido de vacaciones y enfrente del parque unas personas se estaban mudando; fuimos por la insistencia de Alice a ver a los nuevos del pueblito. Llegamos y yo me presente al igual que Alice:_

_-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Esme Anne Platt, bienvenidos a í._

_-Yo me llamo Alice es un placer conocerlos… -no termino Alice de hablar para que ellos dijeran su nombre._

_-Aro dijo el señor y nos dio a cada una un apretón de manos._

_-Sulpicia Vulturi.-nos dijo su esposa y al igual nos dio un apretón de manos._

_-Bueno bienvenidos señores Vulturi un placer conocerlos.-les dije_

_-El placer es Sulpicia.- Y por favor llámame Sulpicia_

_-Y a mí Aro, que nos haces sentir viejos._

_-De Alice riendo._

_-Carlisle, Alec, Dementri vengan por favor.-dijo el señor Aro sonriendo_

_En eso tres niños salieron de la casa el primero era un niño rubio muy hermoso, atractivo y simpático_

_-Niñas quisiera presentarles a Carlisle-dijo señalando al chico rubio- Alec-dijo señalando a un chico delgado concabello color café chocolate, algo serio y al parecer muy formal- Y a Dementri-que era un chico tan alto como Alec pero su cabello en cambio era un poco mas claro e informal._

_-Hola yo mostrándole una sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Esme.-dije tendiéndole mi mano para apretarlas, pero él la tomo volteo mi palma y beso mi mano en la parte de arriba._

_-Un placer conocerte Esme mi nombre es Carlisle.-sonreí._

_Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo a mi parecer en cuanto Alice lo rompió. _

_-Señores Vulturi dejarían ir a sus hijos con nosotras._

_-Si claro solo no vuelvan muy tarde, así aprovechan y conocen un poco más el pueblo._

_Fuimos a mostrarle el pueblo a Carlisle, Alec y Dementri y mientras íbamos caminando Carlisle nos dijo que él no tenía padres; que habían muerto en un accidente de auto y que Aro y Sulpicia eras sus tíos y por lo tanto Alec y Dementri eran sus primos a lo cual los aludidos asintieron._

_Alice y yo siempre salíamos con Carlisle porque nuestros demás amigos si se habían ido de vacaciones. Para nuestra sorpresa nos tocó en la misma secundaria junto con sus primos en donde conocí a Jasper, Seth._

_(Volviendo a la realidad)_

Hoy era mi primer día en la Secundaria y la verdad es que me sentí algo nerviosa y extraña a la vez; solo conocía a: Emily, Alice, Eleazar, y a Carlisle.

Cuando desperté: me paré de mi cama con mi pijama todavía puesta. Tendí mi cama y note que mi hermanito Emmett todavía seguía dormido en la cama continua a la mía. Baje a la sala y recogí los pocos juguetes que se encontraban tirados. Serví el desayuno para cuando mis padres y hermanos bajaran, después de desayunar mi padre ya se había ido despidiéndose de cada uno de nosotros de un beso, tendí las camas faltantes, recogí la sala y lave un poco de trastos para después meterme a bañar.

Como no sabía que ponerme escogí una falda azul marino con cuatro tablones, una blusa de seis botones, un par de calcetas largas con un bordado de corazón, mi ropa interior y como ese día hacía frío una chamarra impermeable negra.

Después de bañarme me vestí y como se me estaba haciendo tarde solo me desenrede el cabello y lo deje suelto en ondas y para que caía en mi espalda.

Busque por diez minutos un recibo de pago que me dieron para que me dejaran entrar en lo que nos daban nuestras credenciales. Mi hermosa mamá me acompaño a la secundaria con mis hermanos; me dejo en la entrada y se fue a dejar a mi hermanito a la primaria (en ese entonces estaba cursando el sexto grado de primaria).

Entre y sentí como si me fuera a caer de los nervios ya que eso de conocer gente nueva no iba conmigo. Divise a Emily parada al lado de una jardinera por lo que me le acerque a duras penas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

- Hola-. Me dijo ella riendo

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

-Bien; me siento feliz ¿no es emocionante?

-¡¿EMOCIONANTE?! .-dije algo sarcástico y fuerte-. Yo diría Espeluznante

-Ya Esme no exageres.-me dijo sonriendo tratando de no reír.

-No estoy exagerando siento… miedo… ¿y si nos separan en grupos diferentes?

-Tú te preocupas a contradecirla pero me interrumpió.- mira ya nos van a repartir ¡vamos!-con esto me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro hacia las canchas en donde se encontraban todos los alumnos esparcidos en ella. Nos quedamos Emily y yo sentadas en una banca como por cinco minutos cuando vimos que el subdirector se acercaba nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a donde él se encontraba.

-Queridos niños hoy…- siguió con su discurso que generalmente duró quince minutos.- Bueno para finalizar les asignare sus grupos a cada uno de ustedes.

Empezó a nombrar a niños y niños que no conocía. Primero empezó con los que irían a pertenecer al grupo G que por cierto no conocía a ninguno. Luego siguió con los del H.

Solo puse atención a los últimos dos nombres.

-Bree Tanner.-o no Bree era la hermana de Emily… ósea que si a mí no me escogen para el H nos separaran a Emily y a mí.

-Emilia Tanner.-Cuando escuche esto tenía ganas de llorar.

-Bueno chicos ahora mencionare a los chicos que se quedaran en el grupo de 1ºI.-dijo el subdirector.

-Brandon Alice.-dijo el sub.

-Cullen Carlisle

-Denali Eleazar

-Denali Katrina

-Platt Esmeralda.-suspire de alivio al menos me había tocado con alguien conocido. De allí en adelante casi no preste atención a los nombres.

-Vulturi Alec.-Alec camino hacia el montoncito en donde nos encontrábamos

-Vulturi Dementri.-este también camino después de este dijeron como unos quince nombres más pero yo no ponía atención solo les veía el rostro

-Buenos chicos si están aquí es por algo no? Deben de ser unos muy buenos estudiantes. Para finalizar los alumnos del 1ºG vayan por favor con el maestro Erick Yorkie.-dijo señalando a un profesor algo joven y moreno a mi parecer parecía que antes en su escuela fue miembro del club de ajedrez. Los del 1ºH con el profesor Mike señalando a un profesor rubio y un poco chaparro. Y los del 1ºI sigan a su maestra Ángela Weber.-señalo con un gesto a la única maestra que estaba era de estatura promedio, morena, de lentes y lo mejor de todo bonita y se veía buena onda.

Cada maestro fue con su grupo asignado.

-Bien jóvenes yo soy la profesora Ángela Weber y les impartiré la materia de matemáticas durante todo este ciclo escolar.-Ahora si son tan amables de dejarme guiarlos a su aula de clases.-y emprendió camino a nuestra aula de clase, todos la seguíamos de cerca y cada vez que pasábamos frente a algún aula u oficina nos iba explicando que era. Al fin llegamos al aula y pues era un aula normal como las otras. Nos dejó acomodarnos como quisiéramos y pues yo me senté entre dos desconocidas que parecía que eran amigas y la de atrás me empezó a hablar.

-Hola me llamó Charlotte Hale y tú?-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Esmeralda pero dime algo tímida

-Qué lindo nombre.-dejo escapar una que eres un poco tímida no? riendo

-Algo.-dije apenada.

-No te preocupes, espero podamos ser amigas

-Claro que si Charlotte.-la compañera de enfrente se volteó hacia mi dirección.

-Así que te llamas Esme? asentí-. Mi nombre es Tia, Tia Sarafyan

-Mucho gusto Tia.-baje la mirada-. ¿Y ustedes se conocen?

-Desde la primaria.-dijeron ambas y rieron.

-Oh que bien.-dije sonriendo.- ¿No les importaría que a partir de ahora me juntara con ustedes? Es que no conozco casi a nadie y a mis verdaderos amigos les toco en otro grupo.-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Seria grandioso.-dijo Tia sonriendo.

-Me parece bien.-me dio una mirada feliz.

-Gracias

De ahí en adelante ya no hablamos más en clase porque la maestra ya había iniciado sus clases. Las clases de ese día fueron:

*Matemáticas con la maestra Weber

*Español con la señora Cope

*Español con la señora Cope

*Asignatura Estatal con la profesora Emmily Young

*Biología con el señor Banner

*Geografía con la profesora Sue Clearwater

*Geografía con la profesora Sue Clearwater

Todos los profesores me habían caído bien y pues empezaba a grabarme las caras de mis compañeros.

Nos dieron todo nuestro horario y las materias que nos impartían eran: español, Matemáticas, Biología, Artes, A. Estatal, Geografía, E. Física, Ingles, Taquimecanografía y Tutoría.

Así pasó los primeros dos meses de clases. Solo me juntaba con Tia y Charlotte, era la más aplicada, lista, responsable e inteligente del salón por lo cual me eligieron para jefa de grupo y comencé a tratar a un chico llamado Charles Evenson era una copia igual a mí pero en masculino en lo que se refiere a ser aplicado, responsable y listo. Con el paso de los días me fui hablando más con el que con mis dos amigas y un día todo se arruinó.

…

…

_El primer capítulo de esta historia narrando el principio de todo este embrollo. Solo hare tres o cuatro capítulos sobre su estancia en el 1º de secundaria y los demás serán sobre su vida ya de adulta. Espero y sean pacientes y tolerantes conmigo en cuestión de actualizaciones. Antes de que haya ningún mal entendido quisiera aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de las personas que tengan gustos sexuales diferentes, tampoco lo apruebo, pero, cada quién sus gustos y si van a juzgar a alguien primero júzguense a si mismos. Sin más ni más los dejo y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, besos, cuídense._


	3. Cuando todo se desmorono

**Capitulo 2.-Cuando todo se desmorono**

**POV ESME:**

_Dos Meses después_

Hoy era Jueves y me encontraba en mi cuarto preparándome para ir a la Secundaria hoya a diferencia de los lunes, martes y miércoles me tocaba pants. Baje a desayunar le ayude a mi mamita al quehacer y cuando dio la hora me fui rumbo a la Secundaria. Llegue y mostré como siempre mi credencial para poder entrar. Subí las escaleras rumbo a mi aula, llegue y deje mis cosas y pude notar a unos compañeros míos que aun no los conocía bien. Me quede sentada en mi lugar habitual esperando a que llegaran mis amigas, cuando llegaron tres minutos después llego la maestra de A. Estatal que también era nuestra tutora.

-Chicos hoy dejaremos el tema del Bullying de un lado y ocuparemos esta hora para que los acomode por número de lista.-varios jóvenes renegaron pero terminaron aceptando. Después de todo este cambio yo quede en esta posición. En la tercera fila empezando de donde está la puerta en el segundo asiento, Tia quedo en la segunda fila en el tercer asiento y Charlotte quedo en la misma fila que yo estaba pero en el quinto asiento empezando de enfrente hacia atrás; ellas se hablaban mas entre las clases pero yo ya no podía hablarles mucho por miedo a que los maestros se dieran cuenta y me regañaran. Y Charles Evenson se sentaba atrás mío por lo que hablaba mucho con en cada cuando las clases acababan y en lo que llegaba el o la otra maestra(o).

Las primeras dos clases pasaron normales hasta tercera y cuarta hora que nos tocaba Biología con el Sr. Banner; el no0s había pedido material para elaborar un cartel por equipos sobre cadenas alimenticias yo como en todos los proyectos quería formar equipo con mis amigas; las primeras que obtuve aquí en la secundaria.

-Chicos como hoy tenemos dos horas quiero que aprovechen y se junten con sus equipos y comiencen a trabajar recuerden que el tema es "Cadenas Alimentarias" el equipo que me haga la cadena alimenticia más grande del salón ganara un punto bimestral en su escala… a trabajar!-dijo y se fue a su escritorio a revisar algo.

Voltee hacia la parte de atrás para ver a mis amigas y observe que ellas se estaban cuchicheando entre sí, se pararon de sus asientos y fueron a pegar su lámina en una parte del salón para que comenzaran a trabajar. Eso a mí me dio mucha tristeza porque quería formar equipo como siempre pero bueno ellas lo habían decidido así; no me iba a oponer. Estaba decidida a hacer el trabajo solo y quería empezar trazando el plano en mi cuaderno.

-Esme y tu equipo?-pregunto curioso el Sr. Banner

-No tengo profesor prefiero hacerlo sola que mal acompañada.-dije casi al borde del llanto con mis ojos ya cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Bueno Esme porque no te juntas con alguien no puedo permitirte que trabajes sola sino todos querrán hacerlo solos.

-Claro profesor ahora me integro a un equipo.-dije sin ánimos.

-Mira porque no haces equipo con Carlisle trabaja muy bien.-dijo el profesor señalando al aludido que me sonrió y de ahora en adelante se iba a sentir de mi lado derecho en la fila continua.- Y con Charles harían los tres un buen equipo.

-Yo con gusto formaría equipo con ellos; sino tienen algún inconveniente.-dije yo.

-Por mi no hay problema profesor.-dijo Carlisle

-Por mi tampoco profe Banner.-dijo Charles sonriéndome a lo que Carlisle se le quedo mirando algo raro pero no le tome importancia.

-Bueno quiero que se pongan a trabajar en lo que resta de la hora; Esme ahora regreso te quedas a cargo apunta a toda aquella persona que este fuera de su lugar y no esté trabajando.

-Claro Sr. Banner.-dije lo vi salir y en eso unos se pusieron a pelear que fue a los primeros que apunte.

-Bueno yo diría que hay que empezar a trabajar no?-dijo Charles viéndome a mí.

-Claro am Carlisle podías ir pegando la lamina hay.-le señale un lugar de la pared del lado izquierdo.- y tu Charles ve recortando imágenes de estos animales.-le di mi cuaderno en donde ya había trazado mi cadena alimenticia para comenzar a hacerla.-mientras yo conseguiré un plumón y prit.

Los chicos se pusieron a trabajar y al parecer no se llevaban bien porque cada que volteaba los encontraba dándose una de esas miradas que matan. Conseguí lo que quería gracias a esta Alice hace mucho que no le hablaba pero hoy trataría de solucionar eso. Regrese con mis compañeros para ya comenzar y los encontré discutiendo un poco.

-¿Tu que sabes eh?-inquirió Carlisle enfadado viendo como recortaba las imágenes Charles.

-Yo lo sé porque hablo mucho mas con ella.-dijo cortando con algo de furia.

-Pues yo la conocí antes q…

-Pero casi no le hablas.-dijo Charles interrumpiendo a Carlisle.

-Solo te voy a advertir una cosa.-dijo Carlisle con un tono amenazador.-Pobre de ti si la lastimas.

Yo no sabía de que hablaban obvio por lo que escuche se trataba de una chica pero ahora estamos en clase ¿no podían dejar sus peleas para el receso? Hice que notaran mi presencia para que no se fueran a pelar y desviar del trabajo.

-Bueno chicos ya conseguí el plumón y el prit am Charles me ayudas.-dije tendiéndole el prit.-Yo voy escribiendo el nombre y tu vas pegando la imagen.-el asintió. Estaba como dije anotando el nombre de los animales pero cuando voltee vi a todos mis compañeros platicando, unos jugando y solo como dos o tres haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Carlisle?.-dije algo alto para que me escuchara porque al parecer estaba pensando en algo.

-Si Esme ¿que necesitas?.-dijo todavía con su expresión pensativa

-¿Podrías por favor anotar a todos los que no estén trabajando y fuera de su lugar?- el asintió y se puso a anotar. Al poco rato llego el profesor y le dijimos que ya habíamos acabado.

-Sr. Banner ya acabamos.-dije yo con el cartel en manos y con mi equipo a los lados.

-Muy bien Srita. Esme déjenmelo aquí.-dijo viendo su reloj.- ¡Oh! Ya se acabaron las dos clases que teníamos bueno mañana pasan a exponer su cadena alimenticia.-dijo guardando sus cosas en la mochila que siempre cargaba.

-De acuerdo maestro.-dijimos los tres

-Bueno hasta mañana

-Cuídese profesor.-dijo Carlisle

-Que pase linda tarde.-dije yo

-Nos vemos profe.-dijo Charles

Poco después timbraron para dar aviso que el receso comenzaba; los chicos empezaron a sacar sus alimentos ya que yo debía ser la última en salir para cerrar con candado. Pense que como ayer las chicas me esperarían pero se fueron; Charles y Carlisle me esperaron cuando tenía que cerrar el salón.

-Bueno al menos terminamos el cartel.-dijo Charles suspirando

-Si-dije yo

-Bueno yo … am … nos vemos luego.-dijo Carlisle saliendo rumbo a Jasper no sin antes darle una mirada amenazadora a Charles.

-Es algo raro no?-dijo Charles viéndolo partir.

-Am… si… raro.-dije no muy convencida.

-Y am tienes novio.-dijo con curiosidad.

-Am… no y tú?

-No pero bueno no falta la que me quiere pretender.

-Así y quien?

-Es alguien que no conoces.

-Ok ¿me acompañarías a buscar a Tia y Charlotte?

-Claro tendiéndome la mano para que la tomara. Así lo hice solo para que no pareciera una falta de educación.

Bajamos las escaleras con lentitud y cuidado. Íbamos en silencio, cuando estábamos en el suelo yo trataba de soltarme pero al ver que mis intentos eran fallidos deje mi mano donde estaba.

Empecé a buscar a Tia y Charlotte con la mirada, esperaba que cuando las encontrara estarían buscándome o algo por el estilo. No tarde mucho en localizarlas: sentadas en una banca, quitadas de la pena, riendo muy fuerte y con unos chicos a su lado Benjamín al que también le hablaba y Peter. Benjamín era buena persona pero Peter era de esas personas que siempre buscan problemas, si era gracioso pero era mas distraído y rebelde.

Charles no las había encontrado y agradecí por eso le apreté la mano para que me pusiera atención.

-Charles vamos no están aquí.-y con esto lo jale rumbo escaleras arriba y nos quedamos sentados en el suelo afuera del salón. Bien podía abrir el salón y meterme ahí para poder desahogarme a gusto pero no lo hice porque iba en contra de las reglas que la tutora Emmily me había proporcionado.

Charles se encontraba sentado a mi lado el con las piernas abiertas y yo estaba sentada al estilo indio a pesar de que traia pants no me gustaba tener las piernas abiertas. Me recargue en su hombro y empecé a sollozar y con muy pocas lágrimas. Se levantó y me puso frente a él.

-¿Esme qué ocurre?-inquirió mirándome aunque yo tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Mírame por favor.-dijo tomando mi mentón y alzándolo un poco, lo suficiente como para que mirara mis ojos. Quise evitar su mirada pero seria una falta de educación.

-Que ocurre?-dijo mirándome a los ojos algo preocupado. Ya no aguante mas y me recargue en su pecho ocultando mi cara y comencé a sollozar de nuevo. El solo me consolaba diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien; pero ¿como puede saber que va a estar bien si ni siquiera sabe lo que me pasaba?. Una vez que estuve mas calmada el me enderezo y me dijo.

-¿Me diras que te ocurre?-dijo limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que aun quedaban en mi rostro. Respire dos veces y le dije.

-Cuando bajamos a buscar a mis amigas yo ya las había visto solo que no te dije porque ya no quería verlas.-dije sacudiéndome la nariz por la congestión que se me empezaba a hacer.

-¿y porque ya no las querías ver? Digo si ¿para eso bajamos no? Para que te juntaras con viéndome.

-Lo que pasa es que estaban con unos amigos supongo y no las quería molestar, aparte de que ya casi no nos hablamos, no sé lo que ocurrió tal vez estén enojadas conm…

-Esme no se has ridícula nadie podría estar enojado contigo.-dijo interrumpiéndome y acariciando mi mejilla derecha. Yo me sonroje por ese gesto.

-Gracias.-dije poniendo mi mano encima de la suya.

No me había dado cuenta de que habían timbrado para iniciar de nuevo con las clases hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos en su momento tan romántico pero Esme ya timbraron ¿Podrías abrirnos el salón? Carlisle un poco molesto yo no se porque no le había hecho nada malo; Charles se le quedo mirando feo en lo que yo me levantaba y abria la puerta del salón para que solo tres niñas entraran junto con dos chicos de tercero y para que Carlisle no entrara al salón en vez de eso se fue a hablar con Jasper. Charles también había entrado y se puso a repasar porque teníamos examen de matemáticas. Yo no necesitaba estudiar porque había comprendido bien los temas explicados en cambio mis compañeros… eran una historia muy diferente.

El examen fue fácil a mi parecer; fui la primera que se lo entrego pero mis compañeros se tardaron como otros quince minutos más para entregarlo. Faltaban como diez minutos para acabar la clase y casi todos ya habían acabado a excepción de Alec y Dementri. Todo el salón seguía callado para que mis compañeros acabaran. A los cinco minutos antes de terminara la clase terminaron y unos se fueron a platicar con la maestra mientras yo veía a Tia y Charlotte platicando. Fui con ellas para averiguar porque no me habían esperado en el receso pero lo que les dije fue algo completamente diferente.

-Hola.-dije llegando a ellas

-Hola.-dijeron ellas amablemente

-Tengo una duda ¿Por qué a la hora del receso no me esperaron?

-Creímos que te juntarías con Charles y Carlisle

-Pues termine juntándome con ellos porque no me esperaron.-dije con mi tono de voz normal

-Bueno ya no hay que pelear.-dijo Charlotte tratando de calmar la situación.

-Bueno yo no vine para pelear.-dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué querías decirnos.-dijo Tia mirándome

-Solo te quería comentar Charlotte; que Peter no me da buena espina; no te conviene.-dije mientras despacio iba levantando la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Y tu quien eres para saber lo que me conviene o no?.-dijo Charlotte algo sacada de quisio.

-Tienes razón no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, solo daba mi opinión.-dije volviendo a mirar al suelo.

-PUES ES MEJOR QUE NO OPINES!.-dijo gritando; lo bueno es que ya habían tocado y la mayoría estaba fuera del salón y solo los pocos que quedaban voltearon discretamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

Regrese a mi lugar con la cabeza gacha con una ganas inmensas de llorar pero no permitiría que vieran mi lado sensible. Permanecí en mi lugar en lo que llegaba el siguiente maestro que este día era el de Educación Física. No pasaron más de cinco minutos y ya estaban todos corriendo en el salón para que el maestro no los viera.

El maestro como siempre lo hacía pasaba lista y luego nos decía y explicaba la actividad del día.

Cuando nos indico que nos bajáramos para realizar la activad pedí permiso para quedarme en el salón porque me sentía mal, permiso que el profesor me concedió porque en verdad me veía fatal. Después de que todos se fueron la final vi como Charles y el profesor conversaban fuera del salón, yo lo único que quería era irme a mi casa y no saber nada de la escuela. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo arrinconada en una esquina en forma de ovillo cubriéndome el rostro no me había dado cuenta de que había comensado a llorar hasta que…

-Esme deja de llorar por favor.-dijo un Charles muy preocupado sentándose a mi costado derecho y abrazandome.

Segui un rato mas llorando mientras que Charles me frotaba el brazo y me reconfortaba como en el receso, hasta que me tranquilize me apoye en su hombro y me hizo contarle porque estaba así; no pude oponerme le conte todo y me siguió abrazando.

-Esme ya no estes así que me destroza verte .-dijo con los ojos llorosos mirándome con ternura.

-Y eso porque?-dije yo viéndole.

-Me odiaras por esto pero debo hacerlo.- sin mas pre ángulos me tomo con sus manos los costados de la cabeza y me beso. Era un beso con ternura y amor, lento y dulce. Al principio no le correspondi pero algo, no se como describirlo, sentí que cuando el se iba a separar Y romper el beso yo lo tome por la nuca y le correspondí el beso. Seguimos asi en un beso tierno durante unos 35 o 40 segundos máximo cuando me separe por tomar conciencia de mi error que había causado. Despues de separarnos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo hasta que el hablo.

-Lo siento.-dijo mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes fue mi error.-dije mirando la puerta.

-¿Error? .-dijo confundido.

-Si esto que acaba de pasar fue un completo error.

-Yo no lo considero un error Esme.-dijo volteando a verme.

-. Alguien pudo habernos visto y no lo se pudo haberse formado un escándalo… y no me gustaría que tu estuvieras involucrado en algo así.-dije susurrando.

-Tienes razón pero para evitar algo así…-tomo aire y luego dijo-. Esme desde la primera vez que te vi sentí algo hacia ti eres hermosa, inteligente, risueña, atenta y muchas cosas mas ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-Estas bromeando.-dije riendo.

-No Esme.-dijo el serio.

-Yo…-no pude decir nada más, porque nuestros compañeros se acercaban, así que me separe rápidamente de él y me fui a sentar a mi lugar. A l rato después llegaron mis compañeros porque ya nos tocaba Ingles, así que últimamente llegábamos más temprano.

La clase de ingles paso rápida esta vez no puse tanta atención como otras veces solo notaba como Charles, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás y le dirigía una mirada de odio ha Carlisle y él se la devolvía.

Cuando dieron el toque, la maestra afirmo que ya nos podíamos ir, si así lo deseábamos, como yo ya había guardado mis cosas minutos antes, Salí casi corriendo del salón. Baje las escaleras corriendo y casi tropezaba; como al Sr. Banner le tocaba guardia me deseo buenas noches antes de que yo saliera del plantel. Como era de esperarse mis padres no fueron por mi hací que decidí esperar a Alice, para irnos juntas.

Mientras la esperaba, compañeros pasaban a mi lado y me preguntaban si nos íbamos juntos, yo agradecí y cancelaba sus propuestas. Vi como se acercaba Charles con su mamá, suspire de alivio, ya que mientras estuviera la señora, el no me diría nada.

-Buenas noches Esme.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Igualmente, gracias.-dije sonriéndole a su madre, solo pude observar cómo se iban, poco después llego Alice.

-Siento la tardanza Esme, pero el tonto de Jasper no me dejaba venirme.-dijo cuando llego corriendo, yo solo reí.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos porque hay viene.-dije señalando por donde él se aproximaba., así que ella tomo mi muñeca y ella empezó a correr, llevándome a rastras. Íbamos riendo durante todo el trayecto y llegamos hasta su casa donde nos detuvimos.

-¿Qué hora es?-dije mirándola y respirando agitadamente.

Ella saco su celular y se fijo en la pantalla.

-8:40 por?

-En cerio?-dije confundida

-Si

-Mis padres me van a matar.-dije preocupada.-nos vemos luego.-me despedí de ella, de beso en la mejilla y Salí corriendo rumbo a mi casa.

Llegue a casa cinco minutos después y como era de esperarse mi papá ya había llegado.

-Hola papá.-dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Eso no funcionara de nuevo.-dijo tratando de hacerse el serio; esto se había vuelto una costumbre, llegaba media hora tarde de la hora en la cual salía, por quedándome hablando con Alice obviamente, cuando llegaba mis padres querían regañarme, pero, gracias a mis encantos, jamás lo hacían.

Hice mi rutina de siempre: poner mi carita de perrito abandonado, pedir perdón y esperar a que me perdonaran y subir a mi habitación a hacer la tarea.

No me costó trabajo ya que era poca. Prendí la portátil y mientras esperaba a que cargara, pose mí vista en una foto: nos hallábamos Tia, Charlotte y yo muy felices en un cumpleaños de Tia de pequeñas. No pude evitar soltar una lágrima ante tal recuerdo, la limpie y volví mi atención al ordenador, abrí Google y tecleé _Facebook _Hace unas semana que no entraba así que venía a ver las notificaciones y/o mensajes. Introduje mi correo y contraseña y abrí mi cuenta.

Como siempre me mando al inicio, y asimple vista se podía ver cuantas notificaciones, mensajes y solicitudes de amistad tenía.

¡120 notificaciones!

¡80 mensajes !

¡48 solicitudes de amistad!

Me tome mi tiempo revisando todo: las notificaciones venían porque mis amigos me etiquetaban en fotos, publicaban en mi muro, o me mencionaban en comentarios. Los mensajes eran casi todos de Rosalie porque estaba preocupada por mi, algunos de Alice, otros de Eleazar y solo uno de mi prima favorita, ella y yo casi nunca nos masajeábamos puesto que ella iba en el turno de la mañana y yo en el de la tarde, las únicas veces que lo hacíamos era los fines de semanas y eso entre comillas porque siempre iba con mi abuelos por las tardes de los sábados.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos dentro y empezaron a "bombardearme" con mensajes, como siempre el típico "_como estas" "que haces" "que ha sido de tu vida"._ Estuve platicando un rato con ellos hasta que se conectó Rosalie.

A Rosalie la conocí en una página donde daban consejos a los adolescentes ya sea de ropa, o con los problemas. Ella es de Perú, si sé qué dirán ¿Qué hago entablando amistad con una chica de Perú?, ella es tan bondadosa, carismática, risueña, me comprende y además no nos importa la distancia, evitamos pensar en eso y la mayoría de las veces la siento tan cerca de mí.

Chatee con ella un tiempo hasta que después me notaba diferente, usualmente yo le daba respuestas largas y esta vez solo me limitada a contestar "_si" "aja" "que bien" "ok"._

-¿Que ocurre Esme?

-No es nada Rose no te preocupes

-Claro que me preocupo por ti nena

-De acuerdo te diré.-suspire hacia el monitor

-…

-Veras tengo un compañero llamado Carlisle y e…

-Tiene Facebook

-Si

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Carlisle (T.A.E.P)

-Ok tú sigue.

Le conté todo desdé que lo conocí, hasta el tiempo actual, no le conté lo que sentía por él, por miedo a que se burlara de mí o algo parecido.

-Esme sé que no me has contado toda la verdad.- y puso un emoticón de enojada (¬¬).

-Tienes razón pero no sé si pueda decírtelo.-suspire pesadamente contra la pantalla

-Anda, tú me preocupas.-sonreí ante eso.

-Bueno pues… el me gusta.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía.-puso una carita feliz (: D)-Pero solo te gusta o ¿lo amas?

-Ambas cosas.-hice una mueca.

-Y ¿ya son novios?-Ouch eso dolió.

-Pffff no solo somos amigos o al menos eso creo, al parecer a él le gusta una de segundo, ella casi siempre se salta las clases y va a nuestro salón y a mí me da esa apariencia, trato de no tomarle importancia,pero, cuando los volteo a ver, los miro tan juntos que no puedo evitar ponerme celosa.-se me escapo esa típica lágrima traicionera y la limpie de inmediato.

-Cariño cuanto lo siento, pero él sabe que te gusta.

-No

-Y ¿porque no?-y otra vez su carita de enojada (¬¬)

-Obviamente porque no se lo eh dicho

-Y ¿eso porque razón?

-Tengo pena y miedo de que me rechace.

-Eso es malo, que tal si tú le gustas y no pueden estar juntos por esa pena de por medio.

-Es prácticamente imposible que yo le guste, soy por así decirlo el patito feo de la escuela, la nerd del salón, dime ¿Quién se fijaría en mí?-lágrimas incontrolables empezaron a caer por mi rostro.

-Nena nadie en este mundo es feo o fea me ¿entiendes?-limpie mis lágrimas.

_Oh no_.-pensé al ver a los amigos conectados que tenía y entre ellos se hallaba él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-¡rayos! le había mandado el mensaje en vez de solo pensarlo

-Está conectado

-Dile, ¡dile lo que sientes!-hice una mueca de disgusto hacia la pantalla.

-No creo que sea lo mejor Rose.

-Porque no así saldrás de dudas.

-Ya veré

Me puse a pensar en eso, por unos minutos hasta que el sonido que te dice que tienes un nuevo mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ya duérmete.-mire al reloj y vi que eran 10:30.

-Jajá duérmete tu.-no tenía ganas ni de sonreír, si seguía con esta platica seguro terminaría confesándole mis sentimientos.

-Noooo ¿yo porque?

-Es lo que digo ¿yo porque?

-Am… no se.-puso un emoticón gracioso (: P) pero por más que quisiera no podía sonreír.

-Jajá.-me sentía fatal.

-Es enserio ya duérmete.

-¿Porque?-inquirí curiosa.

-Porque… porque ya es tarde.

-Está bien.-cerré la ventanita del chat y fui al inicio para publicar algo:

_Quisiera ser valiente_

_Quisiera confiar en mí_

_Quisiera poder decirte_

_Lo que yo siento por ti_

No pasaron ni tres minutos, yo estaba dispuesta a cerrar sesión, no encontraba nada más que hacer aquí, cuando una ventana de chat se abre.

-¿Por quién sientes algo?-nada más y nada menos que a quién menos esperaba que leyera mi publicación.

-Eh?-me hice la desentendida.

-¿Por quién sientes algo?-volvió a repetir

-No por nadie

-Te conozco bien, anda dime.

-Se trata de mi mejor amigo

-¿Eleazar?

-No de él no, de otro amigo.

-Y ¿porque no tienes el valor de decírselo?

-Porque tengo miedo de que el me rechace y ya no podamos ser amigos.-escribí mientras lágrimas caían de nuevo sin parar.

-No lo creo si es tu amigo él te ha de querer mucho

-Eso lo dudo

-¿Cómo se llama?-al ver que no le respondí prosiguió- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No puedo decírtelo.-limpiaba mis lágrimas, pero volvían a salir más tomando su lugar.

-¿Su nombre? ¿Porque no?

-Porque podrías decirle.-obviamente cuando le dijera Carlisle se enteraría.

-Esto quedara entre nosotros dos, te lo juro

-De acuerdo te diré.-sorbí por la nariz puesto que cada que lloro, me fluía la nariz.

-¿Y bien?

-El chico que me gusta

-Dime

-El chico que me gusta se llama

-Ya dime

-Me gustas tú.-observe como no contestaba así que iba a cerrar sesión, pero un mensaje de él me detuvo.

-Descuida es normal… aunque ya lo sabía, solo te seguí la corriente para que me dijeras.

-Deberás como eres.-estaba enfadada.- me lo pudiste haber dicho y así me ahorrabas todo esto.

-Perdón pero no me gusta que a las que les gusto no me lo digan en mi cara.

_Presumido y orgulloso… esas palabras lo describían perfectamente._

-Pero hay un inconveniente… mi ex y yo tratamos de regresar.-Ouch definitivamente eso me dolió en el fondo de mi corazón.

-No te preocupes tu puedes hacer lo que quieras

-En verdad, no es que no me gustes ni nada de eso, lo mejor será que te concentres en el estudio y esas cosas, tú mereces a alguien mejor, no un desmadrozo como yo.

Mis ojos ya casi no distinguían las letras por las lágrimas que habitaban en ellos.

-Debo irme.-inmediatamente cerré sesión, apague la portátil, la deje en un lugar seguro, cerré con seguro mi cuarto, afortunadamente mi hermano ya dormía en su cama, y me tumbe en mi cama a llorar.

_Esa noche casi no pude dormir. Sentía a mi corazón roto, era una tristeza enorme, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmoronaría en pedazos, por eso junte mis piernas a mi pecho y las abrase contra mí como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Tres horas después mis lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir y comenzaba a sentir un enorme cansancio, provocando que mis ojos se cerraran involuntariamente._

_Pasaron los meses y yo no salía más que para ir a la escuela, deje de salir con Alice, había perdido la sonrisa, me volví más fría y seria, los maestros se extrañaban por mi comportamiento pero jamás preguntaban nada porque sabían que no quería hablar de ello. Sinceramente parecía un zombi andante. Incluso mis padres, en especial mi padre me querían mandar con un psicólogo, yo no quería eso así que cinco meses después salí adelante con la ayuda de Charles, Alice y Eleazar_

_**Hola de nuevo yo. Siento que este capítulo se extendió demasiado pero todo lo que eh escrito hasta ahora en realidad paso, a mí me paso y tal cual como lo está viviendo Esme yo lo viví, solo de acordarme de esos meses horrendos me entristecen más, ahora mejore de mi estado "zombi" gracias a la ayuda de mis padres, y de mis dos amigos fundamentales en mi vida Alex y Sealtiel- Charles, Eleazar. No tengo nada más que decirles, solo hay un ligero cambios de planes, a partir del capítulo cinco los capítulos se empezaran a hacer notablemente más pequeños, puesto a que estoy escribiendo, desde dicho capítulo, en la función de notas de mi celular y por cada capítulo solo hago cinco o seis notas, además de que narrare día a día las cosas que vayan pasando en la reunión/campamento.**_

_**Reviews**__**?**_


	4. El candado

_**CAPITULO 3.-EL CANDADO**_

_**ESME POV:**_

_CINCO MESES DESPUES_

Ya había pasado cinco meses, después de haberle confesado mis sentimientos a Carlisle, me sentía muy mal después de eso; casi no comía, no sonreía y mucho menos reía, solo salía de casa para ir a la secundaria y no más, había adelgazado notablemente, se me empezaron a marcar una ojeras puesto que en la noche no dormía, solo podía llorar.

Mis amigos: Eleazar, Alice e incluso Jasper trataron de subirme el ánimo, siempre querían hacerme reír y yo por no herir sus sentimientos les daba una sonrisa forzada. Cuando solo llevaba cuatro meses en este estado "zombi" mis padres quisieron llevarme con un psicólogo, yo no quería eso así que les pedí ayuda a mis amigos.

Hace un mes que trate de ser la misma de antes, y antes de salir de vacaciones de semana santa era la misma Esme que todos conocían: siempre sonreía y reía, comía lo normal, los fines de semana iba o con Alice a su casa a platicar o con mis abuelos, además ellos no se enteraron de mi decaída. Igual antes de salir me hice novia de Charles, él también me ayudo a salir adelante, me apoyo durante estos meses de obscuridad, siempre estaba para mí a pesar de mi mal genio.

Aún recuerdo esa tarde en la cual acepte ser su novia:

_(En eso Esme recordó)_

_Ya había llegado a la escuela, hoy era el último día de clases antes de salir de vacaciones de semana santa y como siempre fui una de las primeras en llegar, abrí el candado de la puerta y entre a dejar mis cosas, me disponía a salir por primera vez del salón para buscar a Charles, puesto que tenía algo urgente que contarle._

_Me dirigí a la puerta y salí pero tuve que pararme en seco, dado que Charles ya venía en camino al salón. Lo espere pacientemente, entro y antes de ir a su lugar, me saludo como siempre._

_-Hola Esme.-sonrió y se encamino a dejar su mochila a su butaca._

_-Hola Charles.-le sonreí y caminaba detrás de él._

_-Hoy es el último día que nos veremos antes de las vacaciones.-dijo algo triste._

_-Si.-dije yo al igual que él, y lo abrace.- te voy a extrañar._

_-Yo igual preciosa.-me correspondió el abrazo._

_-Gracias por haberme ayudado a ser la misma de antes.-seguía abrazada a él y sonreí._

_-Sabes que tú eres muy importante para mí._

_-Si.-volví a sonreír.-sabes tú también eres muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amigo, uno de los que me apoyaron en mi mal estado y ad…_

_-No sigas Esme, o me harás llorar.-me estrecho más entre sus brazos._

_-Perdóname.-dije triste._

_-No hay nada que perdonar_

_-Sabes te quiero muchísimo y sería pecado que solo fuéramos amigos.-dije ahora sonriendo_

_-Eso significa que…-dijo el confundido y alegre._

_-Que si tú aún quieres pudiéramos ser novios._

_-Oh Esme gracias.-rompió el abrazo, me miro a los ojos y me planto un casto beso._

_Ese día nos la pasamos juntos, no nos despegábamos por nada, salvo que uno de los dos tuviera que ir al baño claro está. Durante en receso nos la pasamos agarrados de la mano y caminando por todo la institución, las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado se quedaban mirándonos algunos felices y otros enojados con una cara de odio, a mí no me importo._

_(Volviendo a la realidad)_

-Esme hija, llegaras tarde a la secu.-dijo mi madre entrando a mi cuarto sonriente.

-Claro ya bajo.-tome mi mochila y me la colgué en el hombro, y tome la cajita envuelta en papel de regalo ya que hoy cumplíamos un mes desde andar juntos y le quería llevar un presente; baje las escaleras casi corriendo pues ya se me hacía tarde.

-Ya me voy mamá.-dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, me dio la bendición y salí a la sala a despedirme de mis hermanos.

-Nos vemos Alistar, adiós Rene.-dije cuando le di a cada uno en beso en la mejilla, salí de casa y como iba de pants empecé a correr. Luego de ocho minutos corriendo, llegué puntual a la escuela, entre después de enseñarle a la prefecta mi credencial, subí las escaleras, entre al salón y deje mi mochila en mi asiento, y con la cajita en mano me senté en la butaca que estaba detrás de la de Charles y me puse a cantar una canción en mi mente esperándolo.

Cinco minutos después lo vi entrar con un oso de peluche café en un tono medio, con un corazón entre sus manos y una nota pegada en su pie. Dejo su mochila en su banca y se volteo a mirarme, yo me levante y lo abracé, el igual me correspondió.

-Feliz Aniversario corazón.-me dijo rompiendo el abrazo y entregándome el oso en las manos.

-Feliz Aniversario amor.-tome el oso de sus manos, le tendí la cajita y le plante un beso en la mejilla.

A decir verdad, nuestra relación en muy diferente a la de otros adolescente; nosotros solo compartíamos unos cruces de miradas, nos agarrábamos de las manos, platicábamos de nuestros sueños y metas, en vez de como los otros adolescentes hacían, que hasta en los parques se andaban por decirlo de una manera… comiéndose a besos.

Él sonrió y abrió la cajita, al perecer le gusto el camafeo que le había mandado hacer, era un ovalo que si lo abrías en el centro estaba una foto nuestra que nos tomamos en una fiesta anteriormente, y en la parte posterior estaba escrito un _"Te quiero mucho"._

-Muchísimas gracias corazón.-dijo el tomando mis manos.

-Gracias a ti.-le volví a besar la mejilla, y en eso sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases, le solté las manos y fui directo a mi asiento.

-Hola Esme.-me dijo Carlisle sonriente, apenas había llegado y estaba dejando su mochila en el suelo, no me había mirado, pero cuando levanto su mirada y me vio con el oso de Charles en mano su expresión fue todo lo contrario a estar feliz, ósea triste y enojado.

-Hola Carlisle.-le sonreí, para ese entonces ya había llegado el Sr. Cope e iniciamos con las clases correspondientes de este día.

Como todos los días, las clases pasaban rápidas, cuando había que participar lo hacía, tomaba apuntes cuando lo indicaban los maestros, y de vez en cuando reía por las ocurrencias locas de mis compañeros.

En el receso la pase con Charles tomada de la mano, pero diez minutos antes de que terminara, su temperatura corporal empezó a aumentar y tenía mucho sueño. Estaba ardiendo pero él me decía que no era nada, lo deje sentado en el suelo fuera del salón y yo muy preocupada fui a buscar al subdirector y le comente sobre lo que tenía, le di el número de la mamá de Charles y me dijo que le hablaría para que viniera por su hijo. Subí con él, abrí el salón, lo senté en una banca y comencé a juntar sus cosas en su mochila; como ninguno de mis compañeros subía y eso era raro en ellos, comencé a caminar junto a él con su mochila en mano hasta las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo mirándome cuando me colgaba su mochila y lo tomaba por la cintura

-Ayudarte a bajar.-dije bajando al primer escalón.

-Que tenga fiebre, no quiere decir que este cojo, trae acá la mochila.-dijo intentando descolgar la mochila de mi hombro.

-No, pero te ves tan mal que en cualquier momento te pudieras desmayar y la mochila caería sobre ti, y no quiero que te pase nada.-bajamos otros cinco escalones más.

-Eres tan protectora y maternal.-dijo riéndose y con un leve tono de burla en sus palabras.

-Y tú eres un terco.-dije riendo, terminamos de bajar las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia una jardinera cerca de la entrada, el muy cabezota insistió en que le diera la mochila o no caminaría más, a la mala le di su mochila pero aún me mantenía cerca de él; segundos antes de que tocaran el timbre y tuviera que volver al salón, llego su mamá por él, yo solo pude desearle que se mejorara pronto.

Después de eso regrese al salón y les abrí para que entraran. La clase de matemáticas pasó muy lenta para mi gusto, solo estaba preocupada por Charles y rogaba a dios para que no se empeorara su salud. Cuando por fin termino, todos salieron disparados a fuera ya que seguía la clase de Educación Física y se bajaron a las canchas a ensayar la cuerda, que era la actividad de hoy. Salí del salón y cuando no quedo ni un compañero cerré con candado. Baje a las canchas en donde ya se hallaban todos y también el maestro, estaban ensayando antes de ser evaluados por el maestro, observe como Jessica se acercaba a mí.

-Esme me puedes abrir el salón, debo sacar la piola.

-Te presto la llave ¿vale?-ella asintió y se empezó alejar.- Pero no se te vaya olvidar.-grite y al parecer me escuchó.

Ya llevaba un buen rato y aún no regresaba, hasta que recordé que yo también debía de ir por la piola para ser evaluada, corrí rumbo al salón y ella estaba a punto de cerrar el salón con el candado abierto.

-No cierres.-grite para que me escuchara.

-Está bien ten la llave.-me la dio y se fue, entre al salón y saque la piola, pero otros compañeros subieron por la suya igual, espere a que se fueran para cerrar, me disponía a cerrar pero note que no estaba el candado, lo busque en ambas orejas donde a veces lo poníamos, en el suelo y en un área considerable por si se había caído, pero no estaba, así que pensé que Jessica se lo pudo haber llevado por error. Deje el salón abierto y corrí rumbo a las canchas hasta que la encontré.

-Jessica me podrías dar el candado.-dije tratando de sonar calmada pero en realidad estaba preocupadísima.

-Lo deje allí

-¿Allí en dónde?-esta vez se notaba lo preocupada que estaba

-Allí donde siempre lo ponemos

-Allí no está si quieres fíjate.-ella salió corriendo hacía el salón y yo detrás de ella, revisó por donde yo ya había revisado y no lo encontró, al no encontrarlo se metieron al salón a buscarlo, yo en cambio baje a las canchas.

Le pregunte a todo mundo si lo había visto, o lo habían tomado, Eleazar estaba haciendo su demostración para ser evaluado y era el único al cual no le había preguntado, así que espere a que terminara.

-Eleazar de casualidad tu agarraste el candado del salón.-dije respirando con dificultad.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer ya se lo volaron.-dije con los ojos cristalizados por la impotencia.

-Estas bromeando verdad.-yo solo negué con la cabeza, ya que apretaba fuertemente mis labios con mis dientes evitando que algún sonido saliera de mi boca, y por mis ojos salían lágrimas sin cesar, Eleazar me abrazo y escondió mi rostro en su pecho.

-No llores veras que aparece.-lágrimas como la lluvia caían en cascada por mis mejillas.

Por un buen rato lloré, hasta que me cansé, limpie mis lágrimas y me aparte de Eleazar gentilmente; para ese entonces ya había bajado Jessica con su amiga Lauren y al igual que yo les preguntaban a los compañeros sobre el candado, Alice se acercó a mí.

-¿Es cierto que se volaron el candado?

-No… no quiero hablar de eso.-de nuevo las lágrimas me traicionaban.

-¿Platt Esmeralda?-dijo el profesor, limpie mis lágrimas y durante mi representación evite llorar; hacía de todo: saltaba solo con él pie derecho, solo con el izquierdo, con ambos juntos, cruzado, con dos cuerdas, girando y saltando.

-Bien hecho tiene 10 y un punto más para el bimestre que viene.-dijo él y mis compañeros estallaron en aplausos por eso, ya casi había conseguido calmarme totalmente, después de mi pasaron otros cinco niños y se dio por terminada la clase cuando sonó el timbre.

Subí con pesadez hacia el salón y al ver que el candado no estaba las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mi rostro, corrí a mi lugar y solté a llorar, sentía como los compañeros se acercaban pero uno y una les decía que se fueran a su lugar, yo no prestaba atención solo me dedicaba a llorar.

-Esme deja de llorar por favor.-me decía Kate la hermana de Eleazar que a diferencia del, ella era rubia y centímetros más alta que él, me levante y la abracé y oculte mi cara en su hombro, así el pase un par de minutos hasta que escuche a Alice.

-¡Ya viene la de Ingles!-inmediatamente me aleje de Kate, me senté en mi lugar, ella se fue al suyo y limpie mis lágrimas.

-Goodafternoonchildren

-Good afternoon teacher.-contestamostodos.

-¿How are you?

-Fine thank ¿and you?

-Very Good siding please

-Thankiu teacher.

Después de su bienvenida puso trabajo y antes de salir.

-Tengo un problema con un chico de segundo, voy arreglarlo, no me tardo, jefa de grupo.-me miro-. Me anotas a todas las personas que estén fuera de su lugar o hablando.-dicho esto salió, me concentre en hacer mi trabajo, solo anote a las personas que si estaban trabajando, como no quería anotar a Alice en la lista de los "malos" me pare de mi lugar y me dirigí a ella, hasta que llegué a ella.

-¿Aún no aparece el candado?-dijo ella, yo ya no soporté más y me abracé a ella llorando y buscando algún consuelo posible, ella se dedicaba a pasar su mano en mi espalda y diciéndome que lo encontraríamos.

-Alice.-Kate grito para que la escuchara puesto que todos se hallaban parados y platicando, gritando o corriendo, yo me negaba a soltar a Alice, cuando siento a unos brazos algo fuertes separarme de ella y estrechándome contra su pecho dándome un abrazó cálido y reconfortante, escondí mi cara entre el pecho y el cuello de quien fuese mi compañero.

-No puedo lo creer, como son de rateros, ahora la tutora la va a regañar.-dijo Jasper frustrado y enojado obviamente hablaban de la situación del candado.

-Si pero no se vale.-dijo Eleazar.- somos un grupo y si se perdió el candado es nuestro deber reponerlo.

-Pero no fue nuestra culpa.-dijo Jasper.

-Pero no es justo que por alguien, quien fuera la vayan a regañar solo a ella.-Eleazar salió en mi defensa.

-Eso si.-concordó Jasper

-Mañana pediremos una cooperación para un nuevo candado.

-Desde ahora hay que empezar a juntar.-suspiro Jasper.- Mañana viene la tutora ¿lo olvidas?

-Descuida Esme, sino aparece nos cooperamos para comprar uno nuevo, pero ya no estés así que te puede hacer mal.-me dijo Eleazar mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Seguí llorando un buen rato en brazos de mi compañero, a decir verdad lo que Jasper y Eleazar tenían planeado hacer sino aparecía el candado me conmovió y por eso aún seguía llorando, él solo se dedicaba a acariciar mi cabello, casi estaba totalmente calmada pero sentí a Jasper acercarse debido a que su colonia lo delataba. Tomo mi barbilla en sus dedos y me levanto la mirada.

-Esme te tenemos una sorpresa.-dijo el medio sonriente, no me había percatado de que el compañero que me mantenía entre sus brazos era Carlisle, así que empecé de nuevo a sollozar y después mis lágrimas cayeron.

-Dáselo ya, que va a empezar a llorar.-escuche como Jasper le decía a alguien, yo solo veía borroso y alcance a distinguir como le arrebataba algo pequeño dentro las manos de otro de mis compañeros y lo ponía en mis manos. Se sentía frío y duro, sin duda era metal… ¡Era el candado!, me sentía inmensamente feliz y a causa de esa felicidad me solté de los brazos de Carlisle y abrace a Jasper.

-Gracias Jasper, gracias.-dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas pero no eran de tristeza o impotencia, sino de felicidad.- no sé cómo podría pagártelo.

-Yo si se.-se pudo serio pero inmediatamente se rio-. Deja ya de llorar que te hará mal.-le sonreí y limpie mis lágrimas.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Yo no fui, fue Garrett.-dijo mientras señalaba hacia atrás de él donde se encontraba Garrett.- Lo encontró en la esquina junto con otras cosas.-finalizo con una sonrisa, me solté de Jasper y abrace a Garrett.

-Muchas gracias, te debo una.-le sonreí abiertamente.

-No agradezcas, no soportaba verte así.-me solté de él y fui a poner el candado a su lugar.

Poco después llego la profesora y califico el trabajo que había dejado, casi acababa de calificar cuando suena el timbre.

-Guarden sus cosas, ya pueden salir.-unos le hicieron cazó rápidamente, mientras otros se fueron a calificar el trabajo.

-Bye Teacher.

-Good night teacher.-dijeyo.

-See you tomorrow

-See you Children's.-contestaba la Maestra.

Salí del salón, baje las escaleras ya más relajada, antes de que llegara a la salida del instituto alguien me cogió de la muñeca.

-Esme espera.-Carlisle me cogió de la muñeca para que no me fuera.- Olvidaste esto.-me y tendió el oso que Charles me había dado.-estaba debajo de tu banca.

-Gracias.-tome el oso y comencé a caminar a la salida.

_**Bueno ojala y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y lo que paso entre Esme y Charles de la fiebre en realidad me paso a mí con mi amigo Sealtiel jijiji pero me gusto más como quedo entre Esme y Charles. Otra cosa: no eh podido actualizar mi otra historia "a Thousand Years" debido a que me robaron mi libreta de notas en donde ya tenía escrito en siguiente cap, en verdad me apena decirlo espero y sean pacientes al actualizar y también no eh actualizado porque la escuela me mantiene atareada y ni siquiera tengo un respiro para mi; cuídense, besos y hasta la próxima actualización.**_


End file.
